


Conversation 4: Rent

by Tayla36



Series: Conversations [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-28
Updated: 2002-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla36/pseuds/Tayla36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair clear the air about some old rumors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation 4: Rent

## Conversation 4: Rent

by Tayla

Disclaimers: The Sentinel and its characters belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount Network Television. No copyright infringement is intended. The author makes no profit and exists solely on the accolades from fellow fans.

I consider this to be Pre-slash, because they don't actually DO anything. But I think they're getting there!!  


Kinda slashy and discussion of sex.  


This story is a sequel to: Conversation 3: Buff 

* * *

"Hey Jim, how was work." 

"You're not there, I still have a bum leg, and I'm riding a desk. What do you think?' 

"Sucked?" 

"Oh yeah, sucked big time. Are we working out tonight?" 

"Yeah, give me a couple minutes." 

"What are you doing, anyway?" 

"Working on a budget." 

"You out of money already?" 

"No, I'm just seeing what I can do with it. I've paid my health insurance for the next eight months, until I'm on the job and can get insurance with the PD. Paid my student loans for eight months. Paid off my credit card, not that there was a lot outstanding on that anyway." 

"And?" 

"And I still have thirteen thousand. You know it's really yours, do you want it back?" 

"Sandburg, we are not going through this again. It's your money. I never wanted to charge you rent anyway." 

"But you understand why I had to pay it, don't you?" 

"No." 

"Come on Jim, don't be dense." 

Jim looked uncomfortable. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Jim, if I've heard the rumors, I know you have." 

Jim looked even more uncomfortable. 

"Why do you think I always made such a big deal about giving you the rent check at the station?" 

"Not everyone believes the rumors." 

"Yeah, but if I hadn't been paying you rent, more people would have believed it. They would have assumed I was paying with my ass." 

"You know I never did anything to encourage those rumors." 

"Yeah, I know" 

"What? You sound pissed" 

"You never really denied them, either." 

"Blair no one ever actually ever said anything to my face. If they had, I would have set them straight." 

"But you knew people were talking about us. Calling me your little fuck buddy." 

"Yes, I knew. What was I supposed to do, Chief? Make an announcement? Take out a billboard saying 'Sandburg and I aren't fucking'?" 

"You could have done something! I felt like a whore, Jim. For a while, after you rescued me from Lash, I couldn't go anywhere near Vice. They were always making sly comments to each other when I could hear." 

"Did they ever actually say anything to you?" 

"No, but what difference does that make? It was still harassment!" 

"I know that Chief. But they never said anything directly to us. It would have been harder to make a case. If I had tried to do anything to stop it, people would have just said I was protesting too much." 

Blair sighed heavily 

"I'm sorry Blair. I never knew it bothered you so much. I thought it was best to just ignore it. And it did die down. I haven't heard anything like that recently, even with the media attention about the dissertation" 

"All right. I know it wasn't your fault. Sorry I went off on you like that." 

"Why did you?" 

"Huh?" 

"Why did you go off like that. Those rumors dried up long ago. Why bring it up now?" 

"Because we were talking about the rent money. It brought back memories." 

"That doesn't explain why it upset you so much." 

Now Blair looked uncomfortable. 

"Come on Chief. Talk to me." 

Blair sighed again. "Every comment that I overheard had something to do with my ass. You know, that I must be giving you a hell of a ride if you were willing to put up with me at work. Or I heard comments about my hair, that you must love grabbing me by my hair and shoving your cock down my throat." 

"I heard stuff like that too." 

"Yeah well, I never heard any comments about you being on your knees for me! People just assumed that because you're bigger than I am, you were the dominant partner. That is so not fair, man." 

"Wait a minute, let me get this straight. You not as upset about the rumors that we're gay so much as that people assumed you were the bottom? Is that what you're saying?" 

"Yeah man, the rumors going around the University were much more politically correct." 

"There were rumors going around the University, too?" 

"Of course there were. But people there knew me better than to think I would just meekly roll over for you." 

"This conversation is just getting too weird for me, Sandburg. Why don't we get out of here and get to the gym." 

"Oh now your all upset. The rumors were okay with you as long as you got to be top, but give one little hint about me getting equal time and now you want to end the conversation." 

"Sandburg, this is stupid. We're not even involved like that." 

"But if we were, you would expect me to give it up for you? Right, like that would happen." 

"Wait a minute. If we were involved, you wouldn't give it up?" 

"Not if you wouldn't. We're partners, right? Equal partners. I would want equal time up your ass too, man." 

"Oh we are deep in the Sandburg Zone now." 

"Come on man, it's only fair." 

"All right, all right in this theoretical, non existent only rumored relationship of ours, I would give up my ass for you, too. Okay? Are you happy now? Can we go to the gym now, please?" 

"Jeez Ellison, you are just so romantic." 

"Can we please stop this now and just go work out?" 

"If you really want to. I could think of more fun things to do with our time." 

"Sandburg..." 

"I'm just saying." 

"Knock it off, Chief." 

"Okay, if you'd really rather go to the gym..." 

"I should have stayed at work." 

* * *

End Conversation 4: Rent by Tayla: tayla36@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
